$\dfrac{5}{8} + \dfrac{8}{6} = {?}$
$ = {\dfrac{5 \times 3}{8 \times 3}} + {\dfrac{8 \times 4}{6 \times 4}} $ $ = {\dfrac{15}{24}} + {\dfrac{32}{24}} $ $ = \dfrac{{15} + {32}}{24} $ $ = \dfrac{47}{24}$